


Extra Grade

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Big boobs Regina, Cock Worship, F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan, OOC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slutty Regina, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Humiliation, ass fucking, big boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Regina sells herself for extra grade.





	Extra Grade

Regina had just turned 18, and she was always hot for a good fuck. She thought of herself as a very hot sexy girl. Her best asset was my big tits. At 18 she was a very full 36DD. She worked out almost everyday, so her body was in the best shape. She worked out so much she had a very nice toned body. She also tanned herself so she would have a nice glow to her skin. It all went well with her silky long brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes.   
  
  
It was a Monday in the middle of the school year when she got a new history teacher. She was hot! Her name was Emma swan. Regina practically drooled every time she saw the handsome muscular blonde. She looked like she had just started teaching classes, fresh from college. Emma was nicely built and was so fuckable! Her blonde hair and green eyes, were the biggest turn on that she has ever seen. Regina was determined to fuck Emma before the school year was over. That is when she made a plan. 

Regina's plan was to do really bad in Emma's  class, and have her tutor her after school. So everyday Regina sat up front and, kept her required white button down shirt unbuttoned just far enough for Emma to see her cleavage. Regina always hiked up her blue plaid skirt up enough to show her very tanned and toned thighs. Regina knew this had worked since, when Emma  looked at her, she looked at the brunette's cleavage. Everyday Emma looked at her more and more. Regina was glad that her plan was coming together.  
  
It was about two months until she graduated, when Ms. Swan wrote on her test paper "See me after class!" Regina waited until everyone had left the class room and walked up to her desk.  
  
Regina said, "What's wrong? How bad am I really doing?"  
  
Ms.Swan replied, "Your grades have dropped a lot since I have been your teacher. Why are you doing so poorly?"   
  
"You seem to be a very bright young lady, what's going on? Is it home? School? Your friends?"   
  
"Well I just don't get what's going on. I am totally lost, I study all the time and I still don't get it. I'm sorry I will try and do better."  
  
"You have two months and then you graduate. If you don't get and A on the exam and the rest of the class work you will fail and not graduate. You don't want that do you?"   
  
" No I don't but I need help and I don't know what to do."  
  
Then Ms. Swan said, "Well Regina, I can help you if you want all you had to do is ask. How about you meet me after school tomorrow and we will start then." Regina left her class room and went on her way home. Regina knew she would either get Emma to pound her silly or something tomorrow.  
  
So the next day, Regina made sure she did herself up right. She put on her favorite white lacy thong and a red lacy bar that was a size smaller then her big tits. She wanted them to almost pop out of the bra for the best effect. People love that look, it just makes them want to take of her bra and suck on her big pink puffy nipples. She did the typical school girl look to. She braided her hair in pig tails and even wore the knee socks. This drove everyone  crazy! She even put baby oil in between her big tits to give them a nice wet look. It also doubles as a good lube for a titty fuck. Regina was all ready for school.  
  
Most of the day was the same. Same old classes and teachers. Then history was the last class of the day,her favorite class. Just thinking about what will happen after school made her pussy wet. Ever since she met Emma she fucked herself to sleep thinking about her green eyes, her strong biceps, her dick. She would scream Emma's name over and over, finger fucking her leaking count. As usual Ms. Swan looked at her big tits and tried to teach her class. Then the bell rang and she was ready for action.  
  
Regina sat next to her desk and hiked up hrr skirt up a little more, just enough that Emma could see her thong peaking through. Emma was going over the history text in the book as she leaned in more so the dreamy blonde could get a better look at her tits. Every time Emma looked over she looked at her yummy lemons, licking her lips.  
  
It was about three o'clock when she finally said, "My God! You have the nicest tits I have ever seen. I'm sorry it just came out."   
  
Regina said, " Oh I know, and they are very nice you want to see?"  
  
"Are you crazy? I am your teacher and I will get fired if I did."  
  
"It's ok if you don't want to. I understand." Then there was a long silence.  
  
Finally Emma said, "Fuck it, I gotta see them, they look so good. I can't help it." She walked over and shut the class room door.Emma sat back down next to her student and said, "Lets seem them."  
  
Regina quickly unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, and she was in just her bra and school skirt.Emma said, "WOW!" Then she reached over and with both hands grabbed Regina's tits, and massaged them. Regina let the straps of her bra fall off her shoulders, so Emma could get a better look. The blonde bend down and was kissing the tops of her big tits. It felt really good, Regina wanted more. It was made her so hot. Regina reached around and unhooked her bra and let it fall in Emma's  hands. She reached and with is index finger and thumb the pinched and pulled on Regina's big fat nipples. It felt so good Regina let out a little moan to let the blonde know that she likes it.   
  
Before Regina knew it Emma grabbed her hips and lifted her off her seat and onto her lap. Emma started sucking on her nipples and her rough hand slowly went up her thighs. Regina felt the bulge in Emma's pants and really wanted to see what she was hiding in there. While Emma's hand was pulling over the side of her thong she was unbuckling the blonde's pants. It was almost instantaneous when Emma put her fingers in the brunette's wet pink pussy, and her hands down the blonde's pants to feel that hard cock.   
  
Regina couldn't take it any more, she slowly slid off her lap and onto her knees right in front of Emma. She grabbed a hold of her pants and jerked them down around her ankles. She reached into her boxers and pulled out that big hunk of meat. She was surprised to see that it was the biggest, fattest cock that she have ever seen!  
  
Regina gasped, "Oh my God! How big are you? I have never seen a cock this big before."  
  
"It's about 10 inches long and 3 inches thick. Why, do you like what you see?" Regina didn't even answer her, she licked her lips and tried to swallow as much as she could.   
  
As soon as Regina did that Emma let out a low moan. Regina thought it was time to tease her some more. She took Emma's cock out of her mouth and slowly licked and sucked the big fat head of her cock. Then she licked the whole length of Emma's shaft. She went back to the head of her cock and each time she sucked a little harder as she went down a little further on Emma's juicy cock. She sucked that cock half way down when she did her favorite little trick. Regina pulled Emma's cock all the way out of her mouth, the in one big hard long suck she took all 10 inches in her mouth. Regina almost gaged but it was worth the moan that came out of Emma's mouth.   
  
Ms. Swan said, "Nobody, I mean nobody has ever been able to get all of my cock into their mouth at once."  
  
"Is this a way that I could pass your class?" Regina asked innocently  
  
"OH YEAH! Fuck yeah, just as long as you can fuck as good as you suck."  
  
Then Regina knew she had a challenge in front of her. She kept sucking and slurping on Emma's big cock. She heard her say, "Oh yeah suck that cock. You are a good cock sucking slut aren't you? Yeah show me how much you love sucking my cock! Fucking suck it you bitch!"   
  
  
Then Emma grabbed a hold of both of her braids and pulled her farther down on her cock. Regina loved it when someone fucks her face, it makes her pussy so wet. She started to finger her own pussy. Then Regina heard her say, "Yeah show me how you play with your pussy. Yeah I like to see that pussy all wet. If you kept sucking my cock the way you are, i am going to cum in your mouth."  
  
That was fine with Regina, because she love the taste of cum. She moaned, " Go ahead and cum, I love it. Cum all over my face if you have to."  
  
The next thing Regina heard Emma say, "OH SHIT! Im going to cum all over that pretty face of yours!" Emma shot her load all over Regina's face. It was a big load to it, started to drip down Regina's chin and onto her big tits.  
  
Regina stood up in front of Emma and took off her skirt and then she turned around for Emma to see her round ass in her white thong. Regina slowly took off her thong and let it linger at the bottom of her ass cheeks. With both hands Emma reached in, and rubbed her ass.  
  
Emma smirked, "What a perfect ass you have." 

Emma ordered, "Grab your ankles." Regina did as she was told  
  
Emma opened her pussy lips and stared licking the hell out of her throbbing pussy. Emma licked and sucked her clit so good she was on the verge of the best orgasm of her life.   
  
Regina screamed, "Oh shit im going to cum! OH FUCK! Yessss!" Then Emma stood up and put two fingers in her pussy and fingered her to another orgasm.   
  
Emma growled, "Do you have a slutty pussy?" Regina have never heard any onetalk dirty to her, it was kind of turning her on.   
  
"No."   
  
Then Emma smacked her ass. Emma said, "Don't lie, do you have a slutty pussy?"  
  
Regina hissed back, "Yes I have a slutty pussy!" Then with out warning Emma slid is big fat cock in Regina's dripping wet pussy. Emma rammed her fat cock into the brunette's pussy with such force it almost knocked Regina down. Emma fucked her pussy hard, it wasn't long before she had an orgasm.

Regina moaned, "Fuck yeah i am cumming! Fuck me harder! HARDER! Yeah that's it fuck the shit out of my tight young pussy!"  
  
"Oh your pussy is so tight! You love that big cock in your pussy don't you! Yeah take all of that cock you fucking slut! Show me how much you loved to be fucked by a big fat cock!"   
  
Regina met her force with her own force to make it even harder. The harder they fucked the more cum went all over Emma's cock.

Emma hissed, "Aahhhh! Yeah that's what i am talking about! Come on fuck that dick! Yeah fuck it good! Yeah that's your dick now, show me who fucks you best!"  
  
Emma's hands had moved from her hips to her big bouncing tits. Emma pinched her nipples and said, "You have the best tits I have ever seen!" Then Emma stopped fucking her and said, "Turn around I want to put my cock in between those big tits of yours."  
  
Emma slid her big cum coated cock between Regina's tits and the brunette eagerly pushed her tits together. Each time Emma's cock got close to her mouth she sucked in the head of the blonde's cock. The next thing Regina heard come out her mouth was, "Stand up and sit on my desk." Regina did as Emma said and she fucked her so good on that desk. Regina put her legs on the blonde's strong shoulders for deeper penetration.

Emma grunted, "GOD I love to see those big titties _bounce_ in my face!"   
  
Then Regina told her, "Suck on my tits, and rub my clit! I wanna cum all over your cock some more!" Emma put her hot wet mouth on her big puffy nipple and sucked on them hard. Regina loved it! Then as Emma was fucking her she rubbed her clit.

Regina shouted, "OH SHIT! I'M CUMMING!!! You asshole you make me cum so much. I'm going to have to fuck you more often!"  
  
"Asshole huh? I'll show you asshole, you bitch!" It was about twenty minutes later when Emma said, "Stand up and grab your ankles again you cock hungry slut!"  
  
Regina did as she said, Emma rammed her pussy once more. It felt so good Regina was starting to wonder if anyone was still in the school. As Emma was fucking her dripping wet pussy, she said, "Are you ready for the finale?" Before Regina could answer Emma had licked his fingers and was rubbing it around her tight little asshole. Regina had never been fucked in her ass, so it was all new to her.   
  
Emma pulled out her cock and rubbed the head of her cock on Regina's asshole. Then She said, "Oh you are going to love this part, its my favorite."   
  
Emma slowly put the head of her cock in her tight asshole. It burned and hurt at first, but it felt better as Emma went farther in her ass.

Emma smirked, "Oh this can't be a slutty little asshole can it? No I think I took your cherry didn't I?"  
  
"Fuck yeah you did and it feels great! Come on now fuck that ass! Show me what you are made of! Yeah! Fuck it harder! Harder! Harder! I said fuck that ass HARDER!"  
  
Emma rammed her cock into her ass so hard it hurt, but Regina started to cum. Emma growled, "Oh Fuck! Yeah that's the kind of ass I like! Fucking take it in your tight little ass! Yeah you like that big cock in you ass don't you! Ahhhh! Fuck yeah! Mmmmmm! Are you ready for me to cum you fucking whore! Because I want to cum all over those big fat titties of yours! Turn around and take it!"   
  
With that Regina turned around and Emma shot her load all over her big tits. It hit Regina's face and all over her tits and stomach. Then Emma said, "Now be a good little girl and clean off my cock! Suck it clean, yeah suck that dick! Oh you love that dick don't you."   
  
Regina licked and sucked Emma's big fat cock clean. Regina's pussy was still throbbing from Emma's great fucking skills. The tight asshole she once had was stretched wide. All of these are very good signs, that the brunette had the best fuck of her life. Regina couldn't wait to fuck Emma again.  
  
Emma told her, "If you want more of my cock you have to meet me at my house after school everyday until I'm done with you. You got that you fucking slut!"  
  
Regina nodded her head and finished sucking Emma's cock clean, and got up to clean herself off. Regina got all of her stuff together and she was almost out the door, when Ms. Swan said, "Oh Regina, you will graduate on time just as long as you keep up with the agreement."


End file.
